Insanely In Love
by Vanity Nekozowa
Summary: Okay, so maybe being in a messed up place like a mental hospital, things won't be as bad as everyone thought. Sure, they fed you bad food and some staff treated you like you didn't matter but, it wasn't so bad this way. Vanity used to be the loner here till a huge group of people showed up. SasoriXOC HidanXOC ItachiXOC Yahiko/Pein/PainXOC
1. Chapter 1

The short brunette peeked around the corner with her crimson eyes and watched as the staff gave the new comers the rules and regulations of the nut house they would be staying at, along with some advice on the people that lived here until their release.

"Be careful around some of the people here. They are worse than you." The medic said lowly as if to use extreme caution with his words as he looked around slowly, checking to make sure no one was around or in ear shot to hear what he had said, he didn't looked well enough because Vanity was still peeking over the shoulder of the two girls nodded after his words.

This caused Vanity to smirk, she loved it when people were scared of her even though it was one of the reasons as to why she was alone. Yeah, it sometimes got old and she felt like she didn't matter but that's how some of the staff seemed to treat the people here anyways.

When she turned to leave, she brushed arms with a tall man who had silver slicked back hair and pinkish eyes tinted with a purple color. He stared down at her with an irritated look, almost as if he'd been having a bad day and just wanted to fuck shit up for the fun of it. This caused her to feel slightly belittled. She was so short compared to him. He was around 6'7 while she stood a mere 5'4.

She didn't show the slightest bit of fear that was was quivering inside of every inch of her body. Vanity knew very little about the guy that stood next to her. He had been convicted of attempted murder multiple times and the only thing that kept him out of jail, and put into this place, was the fact that his God, Jashin, told him to do it so they considered it a religious thing. She hadn't ever crossed paths with him until now, she slightly wished that she hadn't but then again, she now has a new person to piss off.

"Don't fucking touch me you dirty bitch." He spat and then pushed her away from him, this caused the side of her body the hit the side of the wall. She could tell that he had held back a lot of his strength and she growled a bit from realization. Vanity held onto her shoulder with her eye brows furrowed into a frown. Her red eyes gleamed with fury.

"I'd move if your fat ass didn't take up the whole fucking hall way you dick." With that she strutted away, feeling pretty confident about her response she decided that a small smirk of victory was needed.

She could feel his eyes burrowing a hole into her back as she walked away, "Cunt you're gonna regret saying that!" Vanity chuckled at the threat and ignored him by waving him off as she turned the corner to leave him there.

* * *

Later on that day, Vanity was lying down in her small bed and drifting off into dream land, hoping it would take her away into a peaceful nap. That is until she heard loud steps that were like heels clicking against a tile floor approaching her dorm and interrupted her rudely.

Vanity only then propped her upper body up with her elbows and looked at the door until it opened and crashed into the wall with a loud bang. She grimaced at the staff member who was giving her a dirty look before she even started talking, "What the fuck! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

With the door now open, the two girls were clearly in view and appeared in her room. One of them seemed to be more pissed off and annoyed than Vanity was.

The other one who actually didn't seem angry at all had a smile of excitement across her albino face. Something about her seemed a bit off. No, not saying she seemed mentally retarded but it seemed like she was hiding something about her personality.

'There's no way someone could be smiling about coming in a place like this. Something is up and I'm bound to find out.'

The silver headed looked a lot like the guy she had met in the hall earlier that day, almost like they were actual identical twins. The only reasonable difference was her feminine features such as having small breasts and a small bum to compliment her build. Her hair was longer and it reached to the top of her butt.

The other girl, on the other hand, looked highly annoyed and had her arms crossed, this caused her breasts to be pushed up and have an even larger cleavage than before. She was wearing a kimono that was a cerulean blue and it came up to her mid thigh. She also wore a pair of black boots that almost looked military like. Those were knee high. There was fish net that trailed up her legs. She was rather short and a few centimeters shorter than Vanity was. She wore glasses that had a blue rim to them as well and her green eyes made her whole out fit seem to pop.

"These are your temporary room mates. Once the other side of the building is made we will be sure to have them removed and into a double celled room but for now. They stay here." The staff member smirked a bit when she left and started to go back to her job. She knew that Vanity had a high temper and always had a room to her self not to mention she was terrible at making friends.

"This should be interesting if I do say so my self..."

The silver haired girl then looked at Vanity and waved childishly. That dorky smile still plastered on her face, "Hello! I'm Aki-chan!" She then walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth. She seemed to be keeping the same act, childish.

"This place is pretty interesting huh?" She looked at Vanity and studied her 'What the fuck are you doing' expression. She gave her a confused face , not knowing what she did wrong.

"Why the hell are you acting like I know you? Get the hell off my fucking bed!" Vanity sat up and crossed her legs. She then grabbed Aki by the collar of her shirt, bringing her face up dangerously close to hers. "Don't act like my friend, don't piss me off, and don't bother me. Got it?"

Fear struck her face as she nodded her head slowly. "Ye-Yes Ma'am..." Vanity smirked and let go of her, pushing her off her bed lightly and watching as she stumbled up onto her feet.

"Hey bitch!" The relatively short girl called for Vanity, using the name she had scraped up in her book of vocabulary words, "Don't be snobby towards Aki! You aren't any better than us!" She was frowning, more pissed off than earlier, "Look we aren't so happy about sharing a room either but you need to back the fuck off!"

Vanity scoffed and rolled her eyes at her, "Tch... It was my room first. Why should I have to be nice to people who are invading my space? There is a reason why nobody else lived in this dorm with me."

She glanced at the two and then gave them a stubborn look, not sure how to act with them actually talking to her for this long even it was a few words only being said. Vanity then sighed, "Alright, fine. You're right. I'm sorry." She said it unsympathetically and crossed her arms.

The bell to go to the shower rooms rang and her recent expression turned into an automatic grimace, "Time for a shower.." She started to rummage through her drawers in search for clothes that were comfortable while the girls had already picked out their clothes.

Vanity brought with her a pair of light blue shorts and one of her band shirts with a pair of footie socks along with her hygienic items. She started heading out the room before shouting out, "C'mon. I don't want anything to happen to my dorm mates, you know?"

With that they both shrugged, grabbed their things, and followed Vanity. While they were walking in the hall way, the short and busty one introduced her self to Vanity as her name being Ayame while Vanity told them both that her name was Vanity.

"Now, don't be too self conscious or anything because of the guys that are-"

"Guys? They make us shower with guys?" The silver headed girl seemed to blush bright red as the words escaped her lips, she covered up her body in the process.

Vanity chuckled at the girls reaction, nodding her head, "Yes, guys. I figured they would have told you when they explained everything." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's okay Aki-chan," Ayame comforted while wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, "I'll protect you, ha-ha."

Once we entered the shower rooms some people whom had heard about the new comers took a few glances and stares Vanity's way and checked the girls out. Some seemed interested while others could have cared less. When Ayame noticed how Aki cowered down behind her this seemed to piss her off when she realized how uncomfortable they were making her. Vanity glanced back at them, not realizing that some people were checking out her body as well.

Vanity wasn't exactly what her name implied. She was, in fact, very self conscious about her body. She was forced to brushed off the stares that she received a few weeks after arriving. She wasn't as bad as she thought she was. She had the perfect bust size which was perky D sized breasts and her thin waist led you to her nice and firm ass.

"What the fuck are they staring at?" Ayame heard Aki ask her, holding back her stammers of embarrassment.

'Fresh bait I suppose.. After all they are pretty fucking hot..' Vanity thought as she dropped her stuff near one of the many lockers lined up. Aki and Ayame placed their items beside mine. Vanity started to strip her bracelets off and watched from the corner of her eye as the other girls started to do the same. She was in the middle of taking her shirt off when she heard someone speak up.

"Hello there, I believe we've met before."

Once the shirt was off of Vanity's small frame she looked up at him. Her eyebrows was furrowed and she then hugged her shirt close to her breasts as she looked up at him not very trustingly. "Yes we have. Your that ass who ran into me in the hall way. Watch it next time."

He eyed the other two girls who hadn't noticed his staring, and he most definitely not listening to a word she had said. Vanity shook her head in irritation and looked at the girls. "Hope you don't mind a few perverts here." An accusing thumb was pointed towards the silver headed maniac while a small smirk was on the brunettes face.

Ayame flipped him off and then held one of her shoes defensively in her hand, ready to hit him any second he tried to make a move on her or Aki. She then got stark naked along with Aki and went to take a shower.

He growled when they left and ripped Vanity's shirt from her hands, he then slipped a finger in the front of her bra and pulled it upwards in the slightest, causing Vanity's face to flush a dark shade as she looked down at his finger, not liking how close his finger was to her breasts and from how close she was to someone so attractive and not to mention naked. Her back was arched out so her breasts wouldn't spill out from what he was doing.

"Now that they're gone I guess this means your my next option." He smirked after his words, noticing her flustered face that just looked straight up adorable when she placed a frown on her face that had a tinge of fear in her eyes.

Her upper lip curled as she snarled, "Fuck you! I'm no ones second choice!" She then slapped his hand away and backed up, raising a single fist up as it prepared to hit him right in the jaw until a guard came in and got in the middle of it.

"No fighting! Go back to your showers before I report you both!"

Vanity groaned and crossed her arms, "Tch… Whatever. Don't boss me around, you're not my superior." She looked away as closed her eyes in defiance.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Actually, I am and I can have you moved to a different facility if you don't cooperate. Understand?"

She then waved him off and started to get undressed once he was turned around and jabbering off to the other victim.

The guard sighed in clear irritation. "Hidan, stop harassing the women here and get your shower over with. We're done with your bullshit so just do it."

'So his name is Hidan.' Vanity thought as she took a stealing glance at the handsome guy name Hidan.

He rolled his eyes and turned the staff member the other way, pushing him a bit. "I will once you go back to your spot. Guards aren't suppose to come in here unless an emergency, remember?" He snickered at him and watched as he grumbled something under his breath, going back to where he was and glaring daggers at him.

His gaze turned back to the now naked girl in front of him. She was currently hugging her upper body with one arm to cover her breasts while the end of her razor was in her mouth, she was grabbing her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in a small bag with her free hand. She blushed a bit and started to walk off to a shower stall while Hidan followed. He had her towel and his towel over both his broad shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder and saw him leaning against the wall of her stall, the door already closed and locked in case any intruders were to try and come in. Both towels placed on the hanger.

"It's a two person shower and all the other showers are either filled with guys or fat chicks. Plus, you fucking owe me." He bounced off the stall wall and strutted over, the smirk he had in the beginning never left his face. He started to turn on the shower head and checked to see how warm it was before rinsing his body off with it.

"I owe you nothing! Get out!" Vanity placed her things on the seat they gave you and took her razor out of her mouth, still covering her supple breasts with her arm and her shaved crotch with her hand that cupped it.

"I'm not gonna fucking touch you I just wanna look so calm the fuck down." He started to wash off his body while she was flustered.

She was stumbling and stammering over and around her words until he finished, which only took a good five minutes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, wanting her to shut up while he pulled her under the shower head, the warm water hitting her body as he moved her arms away from her body. "Wash." He crossed his arms and smirked smugly after wrapping his towel around his waist.

Vanity instantly covered up again and frowned before sighing out angrily. Knowing he wasn't going to leave as she then grabbed her bag of things and took out her shampoo, putting the bottle in between her legs as she got her hair wet. Once her hair was wet she applied the shampoo and watched as Hidan eyed her every movement and watched as the soap dripped down her body and mingled with the falling water.

She shifted around a bit and then rinsed before putting the conditioner in her hair, leaving it in as she washed her body thoroughly, not liking how her nipples were becoming pert under his wandering eyes, he then chuckled a bit when he saw them poke out.

"Is this turning you on?" He commented as he pointed at he large breasts, her face flushed a darker shade of red as she then finished washing her body and let the water drizzle over her.

"No, but it's embarrassing as fuck so shut up." She glared at him as he chuckled. She grabbed her razor, shaving all the spots on her body that needed to be shaved before putting the cover back on it and rinsing some of the conditioner off her hair.

When she was done with the shower she turned it off and wrung her hair out, placing her items where they were supposed to go. She grabbed her towel and covering her body with it. "You're such an ass." His only response was a bigger smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The brown haired cutie who had run into the short tempered albino was currently sitting in front of the bother as we speak. The lack of seats in the cafeteria is what caused this troublesome scene.

'Ugh this is annoying. Why can't she just sit on the floor and eat there like the bitch she is...' Hidan thought while he placed his elbow on the table and his head in his hand All he could do was stare at her in utter annoyance. Yeah, he thought she was hot but she could also just loose whatever attitude she carried around.

As he was staring he realized that she had averted her gaze from her friends and onto her plate. That was hardly filled with any food. She pushed it away from her and leaned back in her seat with her stomach growling in displeasure. She her arms draped over her tummy as if to attempt of silencing it and when she realized that it didn't plan on stopping any sooner she started ignoring the noise of hunger it made.

Her nose was scrunched up while she sighed in irritation, "Why can't they just not serve us this..."

While Hidan was no longer glaring at her with annoyance he began to let his eyes wander her body, remembering everything that was underneath it. He started smirking afterwards and imagined other things he could do to make her give him the opposite look.

Preferably one where her head was tilted back with her eyes closed tightly, moaning his name out in pleasure.

"Aren't you gonna eat your fucking food, princess?" Hidan's smirk got bigger when she shot him a look of murderous intent. If looks could kill...

"Don't call-" Before she could even finish her sentence, a forkful of eggs was popped into her mouth by no other than Hidan's younger sister, Aki. Vanity's eyes got big when she felt the wretched food enter her mouth, Aki had taken the fork out of her mouth and watched as her face turned slightly green. A gag noise emitted from her throat as he turned her head and chewed it. Not enjoying it what so ever.

"Hehe, you need to eat your breakfast, baby." Aki looked at Vanity with a sexy look in her eye after she swallowed it, it was Hidan's turn to chime in after her.

"Do you swallow everything like that?" He licked his lips as she looked at him, her face flushed red as she scowled slightly.

She locked her jaw and wouldn't allow Aki to open it again. Every time she tried Vanity would shove her off, "God damn it! Fucking stop! I hate this shitty food!" The brown haired beauty rose her hands up in front of her and turned her head away from the silver headed maniac.

A few minutes after the whole scene that was played upon basically the whole room, everyone had finally calmed down and Ayame had some how managed to take Vanity's I pod with out her knowing. She was chuckling slightly from some of the titles that the songs displayed on the cracked screen.

"So um, Vanity, wanna S my D or is that Siq with a Q?"

She looked over at her and chuckled a bit, Vanity threw her a confused look then laughed a bit awkwardly, "Um, I didn't know you had one..." The black haired girl scoffed at her and laughed a bit more, showing her that she had gotten her I pod, Vanity's face was now tinted a soft pink.

"Okay then, nice song jokes but have you heard the one called give me my GOD DAMN I POD BACK? It's a hit single, I wrote it." Vanity stood up and leaned over Aki, almost getting her device back until Aki looked up and smirked. She was rather enjoying the view of her big, perky breasts in front of her face. She then placed her hands on Vanity's supple breasts and squeezing them in her hands roughly.

This caused a sound of pleasure to escape the busty girls full lips. Vanity then removed Aki's hands just as fast as they were placed on her. "Th-That's a no no!" She had stopped trying to reach for her I pod and stepped back, tripping on her feet and falling back into her chair while she hugged her breasts.

"Well, if you didn't put them so close in my reach then it wouldn't have been a problem." Aki had shrugged while Hidan and some of his friends laughed at her. Ayame just looked at them a bit confused. She had missed what happened because of her lack of attention, plus the fact that she just didn't give two fucks.

"I fucking didn't even mean to do that!"

"Well you did, so..." Aki trailed off as she kept the smug smirk on her face that made Vanity's face burn with embarrassment.

'Heheh, looks like our little tsundere isn't as tough as she thinks she is. That's a rather sensitive body for someone who acts the way she does.' Hidan sat back and chuckled at the two silently. Enjoying the bickering that the two were doing through out the rest of the breakfast hour.

Later on that day Vanity and Ayame were aimlessly wandering the corridors while listening to her music that she had to pry away from the greedy item taker that Ayame was. While the two girls walked around, Vanity was looking at some of the people that passed her, wondering what they did to be put in a place like this.

Vanity could hear Ayame sigh in boredom and looked over at her right when Ayame's head turned upwards to the ceiling, gazing at it. After she stared at it her head seemed to roll around her shoulders as if she were pondering on what to do next to full-fill their entertainment meters. They then heard loud laughing that was coming from a bit farther than where they were. Vanity cocked her head slightly and made her way to the laughing, knowing exactly who it was.

"Nyahaha! Yeah, I'm Dan-Dan's sister so you'd better respect me or your ass is grass!" She cackled while pointing her fore finger up in the air. Her smile was pretty big while she took in all the attention. Vanity and Ayame were standing a few yards away from the group. Vanity had a look of annoyance while Ayame seemed to careless. Knowing that Aki always showed off to new people but didn't mean anything by it.

A few more moments of music only passed until Vanity paused it and slid the thin device in her pocket, grabbing Ayame's hand and pulling her into a bench. The two sat next to each other while Vanity spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I seem to bitchy okay?" She turned her head towards the other girl and saw a look of slight shock on her face then a smirk as she started to laugh.

"I'm bitchy too so I guess that makes two of us but if I were you, I'd lighten up on Aki. She can get really scary when she's mad."

Vanity gave her a questioning look and was about to say something until she heard someone calling her name and causing her eyes to look around and see who was calling her. Right as she placed a face onto the voice that called her, she had small B sized breasts pressed into her face while someone hugged her head and stroked her soft hair as if petting her. She then knew who it was and grimaced at the childish antics.

"Aki, what are you doing?" She peered up over her small mounds and looked at her face that still had that goofy smile on it like last time.

"Stroking you!" She giggled a bit while all eyes were on both of the girls. Vanity shifted around a bit and placed her hands on Aki's waist, pushing her away while looking at her blankly.

"No."

"Aki, you fucking did it wrong! I said do it like this." Hidan stood in front of her and grabbed her wrist, jerking Vanity's body up and into his arms before turning her around and groping her breasts.

"I knew what you said I just didn't want to do it is all!" His sister had blushed faintly and folded her arms. She was glaring up at the taller man while Vanity was trying to get out of his grip even though it seemed to get firmer with every move she made. She was starting have a hard time holding in her moans, almost letting one escape her lips until Ayame ripped her out of his grip and making her a bit dizzy.

"Control your hormones asshole!" She had a tight grip on Vanity's wrist, clearly pissed off with what he had done.

"What the fuck! Calm down!" His upper lip curled while his hands clenched into fists. "I was just messing around with her!"

"That's not messing around, that's sexual harassment and she doesn't need that from you of all people!"

"Why do you fucking care anyways?"

"Because she's my friend and you're an asshole. I wouldn't mind it if I liked the person who flirts with her but you're just a dick." Ayame smirked a bit from him getting angrier and angrier as they argued. Soon this little argument ended but Ayame had made it clear that she hated his well being and would rather have him dead. Then again she thought the same but didn't mind much.

After this scene there was an awkward silence causing the hyper active, violet eyed, mini version of Hidan speak up.

"C'mon Aya-chan! Lets go do something fun!" She then grabbed her hands and took her off to some unknown place, while all the others left to go some where else.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't really know what else to type up and I know everyone hears this but I'm going through a lot right now and I'm not sure how to deal with it but I promise I will be updating this story as much as possible.

ALSO, I will warn you when a lemon chapter comes up for the viewers who don't read that kind of thing. I'm not sure if I'll be having one soon but I will warn you. (: Please leave me reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me.


	3. Chapter 3

After Aki had taken off some where with Ayame, it left Hidan and Vanity the only two in the hall way. Vanity looked over at Hidan and sighed while he was running a hand through his slicked back hair and looking at his reflection through one of the windows that were placed in front of them.

She was so caught up in watching his every movement he made, she didn't realize it when he had stopped messing with his hair and turned around facing her. A smug smirk was plastered on his lips while he leaned against the window, his bare back was touching it while his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He didn't say anything for the moment because he wanted to see how long this would go on.

Vanity was quite occupied with staring at his superb body. She was going from his perfect height that was able to sweep any girl off their feet to his brilliant build, showing off that he clearly worked out more than two times a week. All at the same time, she seemed to imagine with his strong arms was him holding her while they were cuddling, if he even did things like that. She assumed the closest thing he'd ever done that was even close to cuddling was having fun with some of the sluts that were here. She was about to gawk at him more before she caught her doing it. She blushed a dark shade of red.

"You're finally done staring at me?" Hidan chuckled a bit and strutted over to her with one hand in his pocket while the other one was soon draped around her frail shoulders, pulling her smaller body closer to his. He looked down at her with a mischievous look in his eye that made chills run through her. He leaned down so his lips were next to her ear, he whispered in the sexiest and huskiest voice she had ever heard in her life. "If we go to my room, I'll let you check me out naked."

This made her face flush a dark shade of red while she stammered and pushed him away. When she pushed herself away from him she had fallen onto her ass. She was clearly embarrassed by what he did and she certainly did not know how to handle the situation. She was so flustered she couldn't even say anything because no words seemed to form in her mouth. This just made him laugh at her reaction. He loved it more than her reaction in the shower room.

"You're so easy to embarrass! If I didn't know better I'd say you're falling for me!" He snickered.

When she stood up she felt her back hit against the back of the wall for support. Vanity's hands clenched into tight fists from what he said. They were placed by her sides while she looked up at him with her bottom lip trapped by her fangs when she nibbled on it, "I am not falling for you, you... Egotistical... Play boy." She bit her lip even more from the poor use of words that she had chosen.

Vanity, being the out spoken girl she was, was about to say more until Hidan slammed his hands by the side of her shoulders while his knee was shoved in between her legs and pressed against her core. He was blocking her ways to escape while he firmly yet pleasurably pressed his knee against her area.

This created a small gasp to escape her lips just as her eyes widened in the slightest. " Wh-What are you doing!" She was blushing darker from before and shifting around a bit, trying to find a way out but not really finding one.

"Does it bother you that I've fucked other girls and not you then?" He smirked even larger than before when he inched his face close to hers, making his kissable lips only inches apart from her soft virgin ones. He looked down at her lips then back up to her red, glistening debated on if he should kiss her or not. Not really thinking it through he did what he wanted, as usual.

Vanity had opened her mouth to speak her retort but she couldn't even get it out before his lips crashed against hers roughly, sending her into a deep kiss.

She placed her hands on his chest and moved her head back to try and break the kiss but this just gave him more of an advantage. With her head and body pressed against the wall he had more leverage to kiss her while he snaked a sly arm around her thin waist. He pulled her closer and nipped at her lower lip while a small gasp leaked out of her throat. He smirked against her lips and dove his tongue into her mouth.

Right when Hidan thought that he was getting his way, he felt some one pull him away from the brunette and  
slam him into the wall beside her. Vanity's attention was directed towards the male who had just broken the contact of their lips. A dark blush was on her cheeks while Hidan seemed to be pissed off and fuming with anger.

"What the fuck!?" He pushed himself off the wall and went to grab the younger male by the collar of his shirt but the other was quick to move out of the way.

"It didn't quite seem like this young lady wanted your hands, let alone your mouth, on her. Am I correct?" The brown haired male cocked his head over at Vanity with a small smirk that seemed to be used a lot.

He had brown hair like hers but blue eyes that shined. He was a little bit smaller than Hidan but definitely taller than her. She came up to the top of his shoulder while she only came up to the top of Hidan's chest. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with a barely visible black shirt under it. His pants were black jeans and shoe wise, just a pair of black converse. He wore rather boring clothes but he was some what attractive.

Before Vanity could even get a word in Hidan answered for her. "Are you fucking serious?! She was begging for me just to even put my hands on her and you ruined it, fuck face!" His strong hands clenched into fists while the corner of his mouth twitched in irritation. Hidan was clearly pissed off at the other guy and his body language showed it.

The brown haired boy just looked at him with a relaxed and yet slightly annoyed expression, not really caring as to what the silver headed buffoon had to say, "I didn't ask you I was asking the lady."

'How is he keeping his calm around annoying asshole like Hidan? What's with this guy...'

Hidan snarled at him and went to grab the boy by his collar once again but the blue eyed cutie moved away from his grasp that looked firm. In the process of him moving out of the way he picked Vanity up and tossed her over his shoulder. Running in the opposite direction that the others went. Hidan watched as he took off with her, clearly too pissed off to go and get her.

"Whatever asshole, she'll kick your ass if I don't..." Hidan mumbled to himself as he then leaned against the wall with his arms crossed defiantly. He was glaring out the window as he just stood there, a few seconds later he punched the wall and groaned in irritation.

"Why do I even give a shit about her being taken by some mother fucker!? She's just a chick that I'd love to bang!" He shook his head in anger with confusion, being his real emotion, running through him.

'I can't really have.. Fe-Feelings.. For her.. ' Hidan brushed the thought off his shoulder and walked other way. He tried pushing the thought of him liking her out of his mind but couldn't seem to.

* * *

Vanity's head was spinning while the strange man took off with her. She squirmed in his hard grip but couldn't seem to get away let alone make him drop her.

'I doubt he's gonna hurt me so-' Before Vanity could even finish her thought, she was mercilessly dropped onto the hard tile floor. She groaned in pain and slowly sat up, placing a hand on her bum and rubbing it. Her eyes were pinched shut until she finally glared up at the some what handsome young man. She blushed lightly from what they must have looked like to some of the passer by-ers, "You son of a bitch! Can't you be gentle!?"

"Luke, what on earth did you do?" A cute female voice was heard from behind Vanity and in front of the man who apparently went by the name 'Luke'. Vanity's attention along with Luke's were directed on her.

She had shiny black hair that came down a little past her shoulders and bright blue eyes that seemed to brighten up her whole face. She was around 5'6 and was very busty. Her breasts were at least a double D, not that anyone was judging She looked like she was about 20 or so. She looked as if she had double D sized breasts and a fine ass to follow. She gave Luke a confused look while she had walked over to Vanity and helped her up, stepping back a few feet afterwards to give her some space.

"I was simply helping this young lady escape the arms of a terrifying brute." He smiled brightly and placed his hands on his hips proudly.

'What the hell was this guy on? Drugs? Heroine? It seemed like he was trying to act like the hero when a girl was in distress.'

She just sighed a bit and had rubbed the back of her neck, laughing a bit awkwardly, "I'm sorry if he's caused you trouble. He means nothing bad out of it." She flashed a genuine smile towards Vanity and held her hand out. "I'm Tama Kimi and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Vanity looked at her skeptically and cautiously placed her timid hand into the other girls' welcoming one. They both gave a firm hand shake. Vanity had to force hers while Tama's seemed flawless and common.

"What's the catch?" Vanity crossed her arms and looked up at her, still a bit skeptic. Her fine eye brows were furrowed while her full lips were pursed together. She thought the looked very professional when in reality, she didn't.

Luke tilted his head slightly and then looked around after he walked in front of the two ladies, "I didn't realize there was anything to catch. Do you need me to find it?" He gave a serious look as he looked at the two girls.

Vanity could do nothing but rub her temples while Tama laughed a bit with a confused look directed towards Vanity, "I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Why are you here?" That may have came out a little too harsh so she tried rephrasing it. "I mean, there is clearly nothing wrong with you, so, why are you in a place like this?" Ah, there we go. She fixed her mistake. Vanity had been learning how to deal with people, somewhat. Ever since she had started becoming friendly with her room mates and such, she had to learn how to be nice. She hated being scolded and preferred to not have it happen. She was still very bad with her social skills, they clearly needed work.

"Ah, well my father is a medic here and he said that he needed a little bit of help here and there."

"Oh." That was all Vanity could say. She was a bit embarrassed that she mostly likely gave her father hell coming to work here everyday, then again, she could also care less. Sure, a little bit of guilty ran through her body but she disregarded the feeling and nodded her head. "Well, what part of the staff is he?"

"He works in the bathrooms and keeps everyone in check in there. Sometimes he works as the cook here, although, he's not that good at it." She gave a cheeky smile and pushed her hands into her pockets as she spoke, giggling a bit at that last part. "He told me, that the other day, he had to break up a girl and a guy because they were _too _close for his comfort and bickering like a married couple!" She started to laugh with a hand placed over her mouth, trying to contain her laughing fit.

Vanity's face burned red while she stammered a bit and rubbed the back of her head. She was so embarrassed when she started thinking back on what had happened during the shower time. It never even came to her that they acted so immaturely!

'Damn it, Hidan!'

She thought while Tama continued to giggle. She didn't feel the need to stop her laughing but Luke sure did because a few seconds after her laughing he had nudged her arm with a small smile on his face. This caused her to stop and wipe a small tear from her eye.

"S-Sorry, I just get a kick out of that. I'm not sure why though. Haha!"

* * *

So, how was this chapter? I like it (: I've added people because my friends wanted to be in it and I could make use of them. With Luke being the cock block between Vanity and Hidan, I think it'll be perfect.

Please R&R guys, I love reading those reviews and that's what keeps this story going. I would love a review telling me what parts of my story they like then something they don't like so I can make it better and to where you guys like it more. I'm trying to make my stories longer and filled with detail because even I love writing and reading those types of chapters.


End file.
